plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Mehgrin Mehregan
| Appearances = |DM, Cam S.}} |DM, Cam S.}} | Last = | Count = 14 | AppID = Mehgrin | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | Name = Mehgrin Mehregan | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Cleric (War Domain) | Age = 26 | Alignment = Lawful Good | Languages = Common; Dwarvish; Elvish; Gnomish; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive | Place = Amn Neverwinter Phandalin | Family = | Connections = Malsaadi Kimbatuul (mentor) | Stats = true | Level = 5 | Abilities = true | HP = 39 | AC = 19 | DC = 14 | Str = 16 | Dex = 15 | Con = 16 | Int = 11 | Wis = 19 | Cha = 14 }} Mehgrin Mehregan is a male human cleric and former member of Plan B. He is played by Nathaniel P. Description Appearance Mehgrin is a bit on the shorter side, standing 5 feet 7 inches and weighing approximately 175 pounds. He has short, black hair and a trimmed goatee. His skin has a brownish hue. Personality A serious individual, Mehgrin is a man of few words and usually has a somber air about him. As a follower of Torm, he believes in swift justice. He particularly detests necromancers. Background Not much was known about Mehgrin's past, other than the fact that he hailed from the nation of Amn in the Lands of Intrigue, south of the Sword Coast. ' Departure ' In the early morning hours of Greengrass, Mehgrin left Plan B behind, feeling he needed to continue his training as a cleric in Neverwinter with the half-dragon paladin Malsaadi Kimbatuul. Relationships Malsaadi Kimbatuul Mehgrin met Malsaadi a tenday after killing Hamun Kost. Malsaadi gave Mehgrin a marbled sphere, and his talk of the Triad and the balance between duty, justice, and mercy intrigued Mehgrin. Just four tendays later, Mehgrin left Phandalin and Plan B to train under Malsaadi in Neverwinter. Skaus Mehgrin and Skaus were diametrically opposed, disagreeing on most things, and regularly bickering and arguing. Skaus often saw Mehgrin's actions as indicators of double standards, while Mehgrin believed Skaus stood for nothing and, therefore, was nothing. Character Information Quests Mehgrin's current quest is to learn more about the Triad and how it applies to his discipleship of Torm. Notable Items Current Items * cloak of protection * Lightbringer mace (taken from the Forge of Spells in Wave Echo Cave) * statuette of augury * Talon longsword (given to him by Krisella) Abilities Feats * Sentinel Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity: Turn Undead * Destroy Undead * Divine Domain (War Domain) ** Bonus Proficiencies (martial weapons, heavy armor) ** Channel Divinity: Guided Strike ** Domain Spells ** War Priest * Spellcasting Domain Spells Mehgrin always has these spells prepared: 1st-level * Divine Favor * Shield of Faith 2nd-level * Magic Weapon * Spiritual Weapon (takes the form of a warhammer) 3rd-level * Crusader's Mantle * Spirit Guardians Cleric Spells In addition to his domain spells, as a 5th-level cleric Mehgrin knows 4 cantrips. He also knows every 1st- through 3rd-level spell on the cleric spell list, of which he can have 9 spells prepared at a time. Cantrips * Sacred Flame * Spare the Dying * Toll the Dead * Word of Radiance 1st-level * Bane * Bless * Ceremony * Command * Create or Destroy Water * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Detect Poison and Disease * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word * Inflict Wounds * Protection from Evil and Good * Purify Food and Drink * Sanctuary 2nd-level * Aid * Augury * Blindness/Deafness * Calm Emotions * Continual Flame * Enhance Ability * Find Traps * Gentle Repose * Hold Person * Lesser Restoration * Locate Object * Prayer of Healing * Protection from Poison * Silence * Warding Bond * Zone of Truth 3rd-level * Animate Dead * Beacon of Hope * Bestow Curse * Clairvoyance * Create Food and Water * Daylight * Dispel Magic * Feign Death * Glyph of Warding * Life Transference * Magic Circle * Mass Healing Word * Meld into Stone * Protection from Energy * Remove Curse * Revivify * Sending * Speak with Dead * Tongues * Water Walk